Jaitlyn
by BlueKait
Summary: A 6th year perfect falls in love with someone she never seen at school. It starts to cause a-lot of trouble.


It was first day back to Hogwarts. It was Kaitlyn's 6th year there and she was honored as a Perfect. On the train, she sat with the other Perfects. Kaitlyn sat next to a fellow Hufflepuff, a tall Asian boy named Rigel Procyon.

"Hey, Rigel? Who's in the compartment next to ours?" she asked.

"Oh. That's James Potter and his family. You know, the kids of the famous Golden Trio. They are all in Gryffindor," Rigel replied looking over.

"Really? Huh. Never seen them. Well, let's go check and make sure if there is any students needing a good detention before school starts," Kaitlyn said. They got up and left the compartment. James got sight of Kaitlyn and winked, which made her blushed. They gave out a few detentions. There was a kid with pure white hair who goes by the name of Scorpius Malfoy, complained and said, "Wait till my father hears this! He works at the Ministry, ya' know!"

Rigel replied, "Too bad, kid! Tell your father about _that_!"

Kaitlyn laughed. They started to go back to the so they can change into their school robes. The Hogwarts Express made it to the school's platform. The 1st years went with Hagrid on the boats. As they were leaving the platform, James tapped Kaitlyn on the shoulder.

"Gah! Oh jeez, kid! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kaitlyn said, clutching where her heart is.

James smiled, "Sorry about that. Hey, I saw you on the train earlier and I haven't introduce myself. My name is James Potter. 5th year," He stuck out his hand. Kaitlyn took it and shook. "Hello then, James. I'm Kaitlyn Marpoe, a 6th year. I have noticed you were the one who winked at me." He nods.

"Oh, and this is Rigel Procyon, a fellow 6th year Hufflepuff," Kaitlyn continues. Rigel waved. They were pretty much silent on the rest one the way up. They made it to the wonderous castle. James suddenly grabbed hold of Kaitlyn's hand as they walked into the Great Hall. Nigel grabbed her and guided her to the Hufflepuff table. Professor McGonagall brung out the Sorting Hat and the stool. She begun to call out names of the 1st years.

"Nigel! Look! It's that blonde kid from the train earlier and he got sorted into our House. Imagine what his father says!" said Kaitlyn, nudging Nigel in the ribs. Nigel chuckled as Scoripus walked by to the Hufflepuff table. He sneered and sat down. "Wait till my father hears about this."

As dinner was over, the Perfects showed the 1st years where their Common Rooms were. Kaitlyn and Nigel lead their 1st years to the Kitchen. As Kaitlyn was doing the password, Nigel explains to the 1st years, "Just because we are near the Kitchens does not mean you get free food. You would have to wait like everybody else." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kaitlyn decided that after she unpacked her stuff, she would go to the school's library. She managed to find a red-headed girl sitting alone at a table, reading a book. She sat next to her.

"What's your name?"

"Rose Weasley. A 2nd year. What's yours?"

"Kaitlyn Marpoe. A 6th year. Why are sitting alone and do you got any friends?"

Rose closed the book and a single tear ran down her face, "I don't have any. I got only my siblings and cousins. You are the first person I met." She smiled. It was getting late and the girls said their good-byes and went to their Common Rooms. When Kaitlyn reached the entrance of hers, she noticed a small note;

_Kaitlyn,_

_There is a Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match in a few days. Come and support the Gryffindor team. I also have a surprise for you when you get there. See you there._

_Love, James_

"This just getting weirder. Well, Jo and her boyfriend both are Gryffindors," Kaitlyn told herself. She climbed to the portrait and went off to bed. The next day, she told Nigel about it. "The whole school is going anyways," he said.

* * *

A few days later, Nigel was right. The whole school went to see the Quidditch match. Kaitlyn, Nigel and Scorpius went with the rest of the Hufflepuffs to their stand. There Kaitlyn found another note with a hand-knitted black and yellow scarf. It says;

_Babe,_

_So glad you came. I made you this scarf with love. I hope I spelt your name right. Gryffindor goes against Hufflepuff if we win. You do play Quidditch, right? I want to talk to you after the game._

_James_

Nigel and Scorpius looked at her, waiting. She looked up, "What? The game's starting!" They sat down and watched the game. After 2 hours of Quidditch and Jo finally caught the Snitch, leaving Sarah Kowalski (Ravenclaw Seeker) in the dust. Kaitlyn ran up to Jo and Albus and hugged them.

"Oh, you guys get to be against us! This would be really interesting," she said releasing them. Jo and Albus grinned. They are currently dating and only a year apart. Jo is a 5th year and Al is a 4th year. James walked behind Kaitlyn, swept her off her feet and walked off. She called, "Talk to you guys later!"

As soon as they were at a safe distance, James set her down. Before she could say anything, he pulled her close to him and whispered, "I love you." Kaitlyn was confused. She only met him not that long ago. She looked at his eyes, she felt something magical between them. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted. James suddenly kissed her. They backed up to a tree and James continued to kiss, only leaving Kaitlyn with one thing to do. She grabbed James, put him against the tree and said "DON'T tell anyone or I'll hex you. Ok?"

He nodded. She kissed him for the second time and walked off. James gave a look that said that he quite enjoyed her kiss. He said, "She is not like the other girls. I like that." He struts off to the castle.


End file.
